Perfect Warrior
by darkchakram
Summary: A cute little one-shot that I wrote years ago. Re-posting. Ares is looking for the perfect warrior. Pre-series. Young Xena.


Perfect Warrior

Summary: Ares is looking for the perfect warrior, can a girl do the job?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: Ever get one of those crazy ideas in your head at two in the morning? I did and this was the result.

Spoilers: The Furies

Ares lounged in the war room of his modest temple near Amphipolis. He had just finalized his attack plans with his northern general, Brasidius. The God of War was slowly trying to gain a foothold in Macedon. The area generated some fierce warriors and he wanted them on his side. His family scolded him for spending so much time in Northern Greece. They preferred the cultured Ionians or the verbose Athenians. Not Ares, he could care less about drama or oratory. The only speeches that mattered to him were the ones that boosted soldiers' morale before a battle. And war was enough drama for him.

Pylus, the head priest, came in, "Can I get you anything, my Lord?"

"No, Pylus, we have a big day tomorrow. The offerings will be pouring in. You can retire for the night."

"Thank you, my Lord," he kowtowed as he backed out of the room toward his own chambers.

Ares looked at the map on the table. Brasidius was smart, he had to give him that. What he lacked in actual fighting skills he made up in cunning and tactics. Ares would be sorry to see him go but it was just a matter of time. They all died on him, eventually. Achilles, Hector, Alexander, and the list went on and on. Maybe one day he'd find that perfect warrior. One that would earn an eternal place at the head of his Grand Army. That warrior would have it all: cunning, blood lust, skill, and vision. Someday.

A small voice nearby called Ares' name. Was that a child? Couldn't be, not at this hour of night, the sun had been down at least four hours. Ares made his way quietly to the throne room. Ares stopped on a dinar. Well, there was something you didn't see everyday. A girl child was kneeling at his altar.

"Ares," she called his name again. "I don't know if you can hear me but I have a favor to ask. I brought you these as an offering." She laid a bouquet of wildflowers on his altar. "I don't have any money so I couldn't buy anything. This was the best that I could do. And this." She reached reluctantly into a sack that she slung over her shoulder and pulled out a sling shot. "My brother, Lyceus says it isn't a true warrior's weapon. But I can aim it pretty good. Got two pheasants at once with it one time."

"That must have taken some skill," Ares called to her as he passed by her and took a seat on his throne.

"Ares?" She asked in disbelief.

"At your service," he was amused. Normally he wouldn't have wasted his time but she was so earnest he couldn't help himself. He would see what he could do to help the child.

"I don't believe you are Ares."

"And pray tell, why not?"

"Because my brother Toris says you're mean and ugly looking."

"And do you believe everything your brother tells you?" He used his powers to pick up the slingshot and brought it to where he was sitting. He pulled the band back, testing it. "You got any pebbles with you?" Her mouth was agape. She wouldn't question his godhood again.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of rocks. She handed them to him. Her hand was so small and her arm had a large purple bruise on it. It angered him to think that someone was beating this child. He didn't know why he cared, it wasn't his business what her parents did to her, or if she was a slave for that matter. But something in her tugged at him; probably those big baby blue eyes. "What happened here?" He asked casually.

"You should see the other guy," she deadpanned.

Ares couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud. "You were in a fight?"

"Yeah, a sword fight, well, wooden swords but he whacked me good. But I disarmed him and made him beg for mercy. And he has to do my chores for a week."

He handed her the slingshot. "So, let's see if you're any good at this and if you are then we'll talk about that favor you wanted. Deal?"

"Deal," she said but half-squinted one eye like she didn't really know what to make of him.

Ares walked to a nearby table, cleared it and materialized five clay pots on them. "Alright, whenever you're ready." He moved out of her line of fire.

She counted off her paces, taking big steps on legs that were very long for a child her age. When she got to twenty, she reached into a pocket in the front of her dress and fished out a hair tie and pulled her dark tresses back. As she concentrated on aiming she closed one eye and stuck her tongue out. From twenty paces back in a dimly lit temple she nailed all 5 pots. And, she was a girl. Ares was more impressed than he thought he would be.

"What's your name kid?"

"Xena," she answered. If he had been mortal his face would have paled. Xena, he should have realized it from her brothers' names Toris and Lyceus. Those were Atrius's boy's names. He had a good guess at just what her favor might be. She wanted to know who killed her father.

"Now, about my favor," she said not wasting anytime. Could he tell this kid that her mother had killed her father? If she were fifteen maybe, or even twelve but this kid couldn't even be ten years old.

"Favor, yes,"

"I want you to bring my father home from war. You have had him for two whole years now and I miss him."

So, she didn't even know that Atrius was dead. Which was worse, for her to know the truth or for her to believe her father was neglecting her for the God of War?

He walked over to the child and sat back on his haunches so he could be eye level with her. "Xena, I can't do that. You see, you're father is a very important man. And well, I sent him on an expedition far away. It's a very important mission that's why he has to be the one to do it. I don't know how long it's going to take him. But, I'll tell you what, you're really good with this slingshot so I am going to let you keep it. You can protect your family with it and when your father comes home, he will be so proud of you."

"But I miss him," she protested.

"Well, you're just gonna have to toughen up, soldier. Now, you better get home before your mother knows you are missing," he warned her.

"You could take me to see him, couldn't you?"

Ares was starting to lose patience with the kid. "Look Xena, you need to just forget about it. He'll be home when he gets home, end of story."

She socked him right in the nose. "Wormface! And for a minute I thought you were cute," she said as she turned to leave.

Before she could get to the exit, Ares used his powers to bar the temple doors shut.

'Oh crap,' Xena thought, 'he's going to kill me.'

He didn't know whether to be pissed that this kid had just decked him or impressed by her balls. The ruthless and merciless God of War decked by a prepubescent girl, make that a prepubescent warrior princess.

When she turned back around, he could see the fear in her eyes but there was something else there too. Lurking behind the terror there was fight. This kid was willing to go toe to toe with him. She was going to go down swinging. That was the deciding factor, he was definitely impressed.

"Xena, I'll do my best to get him home, but right now, it's after your bedtime and I'm taking you home."

"Promise?" Her eyes bored into his.

He did the only thing any self-respecting god could do, he lied, "I promise."

He scooped her up in his arms and told her to hold tight as he transported them to her bedroom. He quietly laid her on the bed and made a shh gesture by putting a finger to his lips.

"You promised," she whispered as he tucked her in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said and disappeared.

Back at the temple he started thinking about Atrius and how loyal he'd been. Another capable warrior but what he had in skill he lacked in vision. Atrius didn't even consider that Cyrene might put up a fight with her daughter's life on the line. Ares knew where Xena got her courage, and it hadn't been from her drunk, hot-headed father. Oh well, maybe the perfect warrior would never exist but he was going to keep looking.


End file.
